Pokemon: World of Darkness
by Topaz Miuki
Summary: "W-What the hell happened to me! I Evergreen Hikari have turned into a HUMAN!" Evergreen Hikari is just your average Eevee that is until she became a student at Pokecrest academy. Strange things have been happening at Celeste town. With Evergreen and her friend, Blue Kotone investigating, will they be able to solve the mystery and return back into their original selves?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! Here's a new story although I don't think it's very good, but enjoy anyway!^^"**

**Eve: Anyway Topaz does not own anything!**

**Me: Except for my OCs. Which means almost every single character in this fanfic.**

* * *

"Eve, wake up or you're going to be late!" Crystal yelled. She was a Vaporeon with blue ocean-like eyes. Her mane-like fins that framed her head was still wet from her usual morning swim. She waited, expecting an answer. None came. " Your wasting your time,. She already left," a flareon said. Her name is Flare. With amber red eyes and slightly messy fur, her attitude suited both her name and kind. Crystal sighed, then smiled. " She's growing up. It's almost time."

**Pokemon World of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Eve's POV**

I can't wait! First day of school, here I come! I know that sounds weird. I mean, who actually likes school? But this is a special occasion! In this school, I can finally learn how to battle and use moves! I might even be able to evolve! Of course, there are the down sides like having to learn English and Maths even though I doubt any Pokemon will ever find the need to use Algebra. I bounded forward, exiting my home village, my mouth holding onto my blue backpack. The school was located in the next town, past the river that Crystal always swims in. I ran past a couple of trees before skidding to a halt right in front of the river.

The water glistened in the early morning sunlight with all sorts of water types swimming in it." No wonder Crystal likes to swim here," I muttered to myself. Running towards a bunch of stepping stones that will get me across the river, I chanced a glance at my reflection running alongside me. My familiar green eyes was glancing up at me, and my brown and caramel colored fur was flying behind me as I ran. My two ears stood on my head and my caramel tipped tail stood high and proud. My short legs carried me from one stepping stone to the next, finally reaching the opposite bank.

Walking ahead, I soon reached 'Celeste' town where my new school, 'Pokecrest academy' was. 'Celeste' town was named after the Espeon that founded this place although she went missing a few months after she founded it.

/Line break/

"Oh shit," I murmured to myself as I found another dead end. I was lost. Although I could see the huge building that was 'Pokecrest Academy', the town was gigantic and I had no idea which way led to the school, or which way led to a dead end.

20 more minutes and if I still can't find the school, I might, no scratch that WILL be late. On my first day of school too! I'm starting to feel panicky. I'm not even sure if that's a word! Suddenly, I ran straight into someone. I fell to the ground from the impact and groaned. My bag and its contents were spilled everywhere. " Oh my Arceus I'm so sorry!" I heard a male voice exclaimed.

Looking up, I saw a Pokemon with blue fur. It looked like it had a black 'mask' surrounding its fiery red eyes and it had white bumps on the back of its forepaws. "Y-Yeah , I'm fine," I muttered as I stood up.

" My name is Evergreen. Evergreen Hikari. But you can just call me Eve."

" I see, my name is Blue Kotone."

* * *

**Me: Tadaa! First chapter done!**

**Eve: Read and review! Although you wouldn't be reviwing this if you didn't read it...**

**Blue: Just review it!**

**Me: There might be some mistakes though. Mostly because I always type all these out on fanfiction not on Microsoft words or anything like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Um hi! Long time no see!^^"**

**Eve: Finally, took you long enough to update.**

**Me: Gomen ne. School was hell and exams just ended. And since it's the holidays, I've finally decided to get off my lazy butt and update**

**Eve: More like you're trying to delay doing your homework. -_-"**

**Me: S-Shut up! You know I don't like homework! Anyway disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Topaz doesn't own Pokemon and never will.**

**Me: Oh yeah, one last thing. Because I'm really lazy and always get writer's block, I think I'm keeping most chapters below the thousand word count. It makes it easier to update.**

* * *

I ran faster and faster while keeping a mental track of the time. One minute, fifty nine seconds, fifty eight seconds. Skidding to a halt in front of a brown door, I barged through it. Thank Arceus the teacher wasn't here yet. The room was quite spacious and could easily fit more than forty pokemon. Bean bags of different colours were strewn all over the room, brown tables in front of each bag. Pokemon of different races were talking to each other without a care in the world. Slowly, I walked towards an empty table, trying to avoid getting hit by pokemon busy talking and playing with their friends.

After colliding into Blue Kotone, the riolu led me to this school, Pokecrest Academy before screaming about being late and running off once he heard the loud gong of the clocktower. I doubt I'll ever meet him again.

Just then, the door slammed open and everybody froze. The same thought was probably going through everybody's heads. "Oh crap. The teacher's here." Every pokemon standing up immediately scrambled to their seats, hoping the teacher would not notice.

"Don't think I didn't see you. Even if I didn't, I could hear all of you from the staff rooms. Your first day of school and your already making a reputation of being the rowdiest class in your level. It's a new record," The teacher paused as she stopped in front of the class. Her emerald green shoulder length hair covered half of a pair of ruby red eyes. The white ribbon like parts attached to her waist flowed like a dress and her slim green hands held a brown wooden clipboard. "Anyway, I am your form teacher for this year. You can call me Miss Gardniva. Nice to meet you," the Gardevoir said smiling to the class. Her gentle red eyes sparkled.

As she started the usual 'beginning of school' talk, I stared out of the window beside me, my mind drifting away...

" Heya!"

"Wha-?! What's going on?!"

I gasped looking around, searching for the source of that voice. Nobody else seemed to have noticed it.

"Wow, she can actually hear us. Nobody other than him has ever listened to us," another voice said, sounding quite amused.

"Shh! You'll scare her off!"

"Um... I can hear you guys remember? I muttered feeling ignored.

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot!" The voice said before giggling. Her laughter sounded like a bell tinkling. "My name's Mirai, and my friend here is Kyohaku. Nice to meet you!" Mirai said giggling once more. I looked around still trying to find out where the were. Finally, my eyes caught sight of something. Two transparent, blurry shapes caught my eye. One of them had a round face with two cat-like ears on its head and the other had a pointy head. A long tail extended out of the cat-eared figure and they were both floating directly above the branch of a long slender tree branch outside the window.

"Anyway, why am I the only one that can see you? Nobody else seems to be noticing you," I asked questioningly.

"Technically, that isn't true," Kyohaku said ," Yeah, yeah! That boy can see us too! I wonder where he is," Mirai interrupted leaving an irritated Kyohaku twitching in annoyance "BAKA! (idiot) Stop interrupting me!" Kyohaku yelled before hitting Mirai. Suddenly, the cat-like figure of Mirai's slumped down onto the tree branch. "E-Eh?! What's wrong with Mirai?! You didn't hit her that hard did you?" I yelped. The other figure huffed. "Of course not! She's just getting a telepathic message," Kyohaku said as he supported the unconscious Mirai.

" Uwah, that was a long message," Mirai yawned before floating in the air once more. I sighed in relief. For a moment, I thought Kyohaku had given her a concussion. " Anyway, I got a message for... um we never did get your name," Mirai laughed awkwardly. "Oh, sorry, my name is Evergreen Hikari but you can call me Eve," I replied feeling the hated warmth of a blush spread through my face. " Ok nice to meet you Eve!" Mirai exclaimed before doing a twirl in the air."

"You're getting off track Mirai,"

"Sorry Kyo-chan,"

I chuckled. Although the two of them fought sometimes, they seemed to be great friends. Slowly, a soft ringing sound invaded my eardrums, growing louder until it was the only thing I could hear. " W-What's going on?!" I yelped afraid. Was I going deaf? Suddenly, my vision turned black. After a while, I saw a figure and I gasped. " Hehe, why so shocked to see me Eve?" the familiar voice of Mirai said. "You're Mew?!" I exclaimed shocked. She nodded proudly. No wonder nobody could see her! She was mew! Mew was a pokemon able to turn invisible like Celebi, Jirachi and Victini. Not only that, she was the Mother of all pokemon, but a long time ago, she disappeared from the face of the Earth, never to be seen again.

As I continued staring at Mirai, she turned around and set hr piercing red gaze on me. " Evergreen Hikari. You are the one," Mirai said, her once playful tone turned serious and I could only gape in shock at her sudden transformation. " Strange occurrences will happen to you. Beware. I only hope you can recognize the signs," Mew said, her eyes glowing a deep red. "What do you mean? What's going on?!" I yelled feeling a cold stone of fear in my gut. The only reply I received was an eerie smile and the sound of shattering glass. The telepathic connection was broken.

I gasped as I opened my eyes, recognizing the scenery of the classroom. I swung my head in the direction of the window, only to realize that Kyohaku and Mirai were already gone.

* * *

Me: Um yeah, that's it for today,

Mirai: Uwah?! So short?! You wrote longer chapters for your fiction stories. I'm jealous!

Me: Gomen ne sai! I was planning on writing longer but I realized that this ending would be perfect for a cliffhanger!

Kyohaku: You really like to live people in suspense don't you?

Me: Haha, so you realized.

Mirai: You better update soon, or I'll personally hunt you down. *starts laughing madly*

Me: A-Are you bipolar or something?

Kyohaku: Yes. Yes she is.

Eve: No wonder.

Blue: Aww, I'm not in this chap.

Eve:Relax, you're coming in in the next chapter. Anyway, read and review please!

Me: And I'll give a cookie to whoever knows what pokemon Kyohaku is!


End file.
